First Order
The First Order (previously known as the Galactic Empire) is the most powerful team known in the galaxy. It was originally founded by Palpatine as Galactic Empire, but after his epic fail it was renamed by Snoke, the ugly uncle of Slenderman and Voldemort and the being who doesn't like to show his face because he is too shy to be tormented by the fandom. They are the worst enemy of many organizations in the world. Goals Their main goal is to destroy the Jedi (because of personal issues) and then the rats (because thanks to him they shouldn't even be considered a race). Fortunately, the empire succeeded in the later and almost with the Jedis but they failed because of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader's backstab in Palpatine's dick during the battle of the Death Star. Origin Having his dick stabbed, Palpatine hired Snoke, Hux and Barnacle Kylo Ren, and other idiots to work for the Empire and suck his dick because Grievous demanded it. However, what Sidious didn't know is that Snoke would convince Dooku and Grievous to backstab the poor oldman and put him in the garbage compactor. For unknown reasons Palpatine survived and Snoke stabbed him in the dick so he can obey him and show more respect to older people than him and thus, the First Order was born. Later on, Palpatine would get his revenge after Snoke was demoted by getting backstabbed in the dick by Kylo Ren (The Ugly Barnacle) whom he taunted with selling his collection of masks to get more money. Since then, Palpatine is once again doing schemes such as stealing cocaine from Mushroom Kingdom or making jokes of your momma. Their current status is unknown for they are presumed to be still around robbing banks, killing innocent people, making deals with Satan and God and killing themselves..... wait what? Bases They have spread their influence across the world and have bought many places to use for personal gain. *Mustafar (Their main base) *Death Star (Now rebuilt as the Starkiller Base) *The Inescapable Tower (A prison where they can see their enemies suffer to death) They also made deals with Satan and can count with the Hell army to fight. Members *Emperor Palpatine (The asshole founder of the Galactic Empire and current leader since Snoke's demotion) *Supreme Leader Snoke (The almighty uncle of Voldemort and the founder of the First Order after going to a Drive-Thru) *TR-8R (The most loyal member of the group and the only hope to bring honor and victory to the First Order) *Darth Maul (The other guy who likes to have wet dreams with Dooku and Grievous) *Kylo Ren (The ugly barnacle resurrected) *General Grievous (The first guy who likes to have wet dreams with Dooku, Maul and Hux) *Count Dooku (The misguided moron who only thinks about his wet dreams and beat the shit out of Jar Jar) *Darth Vader (The epicness who can handle your stupidity and those who dare to defy him will die, like Jar Jar) *Darth Jar Jar (The fatass who is constantly abused by all the members, he always gets raped by Grievous, Dooku and Maul) *Boba Fett (He whose life is just an empty void) *Darth Plagueis (The insufferable idiot who is compared with Snoke) *Grand Moff Tarkin (The supreme god of seriousness) *General Hux (His boyfriend) *Captain Phasma (Someone who got underrated because of our true hero, TR-8R) *Rosalina *Donkey Kong (The ape who expands dong) Allies The First Order also counts with other organizations working each other in order to make their armory increase along with sex toys for Grievous. *Dimension Warriors *Universe Heroes *The Uprising *Hell *Bikini Bottom *Termina *Morshu *Ganon *Giygas Category:Awesome Characters Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Sith Lords Category:Star Wars Category:Epic Characters Category:The Ones Above All Category:Murderers Category:Evil Organizations Category:Gangsters Category:Immortals Category:LGBT Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Dangerous Category:Terrorists